The Love She Lost
by PeetaLuver98
Summary: This story is the funneral of Finnick Odair. It kind of gets in the head of Annie and tells you what really goes on in Annie's head when she checks out. I love reviews : *One shot*


_** Authors note: Hello! I'm Katie; I hope you enjoy this one shot that was completely inspired by "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift featuring The Civil Wars.**_

_**~Peetaluver98**_

District 13 was running in a haze. This was the morning Finnick Odair had been laid to rest. After he was safely lowered, everybody planted a garden over him. Beauty masked the regrets that all held.

Annie rested her legs to the side as she watched the flowers sway in the wind. To the rest of the world she would have seemed to be lost, but she couldn't be happier in the world in her head. Finnick would walk through the door wearing his uniform. He would look strong and tall. He would be so happy about her baby. They could be free; finally.

In reality she was left alone... With a baby. This never passed through her head. The news of Finnick's death did not make her angry like those thought it would. Instead she was thrown into a state that no one understood.

Annie was not aware of the people around her. She just sat in her soft blue dress that Fin had loved and she cried. No sobs; just silent tears that would trickle down her expressionless face. She may look at peace, but her mind was fighting a battle that would surprise most. She wanted to cry crazily and to be angered, but she couldn't pull her body to do anything.

she thought of Finnick dancing with her out on the grass. His eyes as beautiful as the beach they were raised by. His lips gently pressing against hers. This world was piece by piece making her feel as if he were really there. Her heart swelled with longing. An image of him smiling at her while he painted the crib for their coming baby. Different scenarios ran through her head; his blonde hair blowing through the salty breeze.. He flashed his dazzling smile once more before his image blurred away from her mind.

The air outside had dropped temperature drastically. She found herself shaking from the cold air. She looked around. The sunset made Finnick's resting place a beautiful shade of orange.

Her mind was thrown into a flashback of his funeral. Everybody dressed in their best clothes they had with them. Katniss and Johanna walked silently to place a bouquet of golden poppies on Finnick light blue casket. Johanna let her tears fall endlessly without trying to hide. She had always considered Finnick her brother, and the man who had taken her family, forced her to fight in the area, and tortured her, had now killed the last person she allowed her heart to love. This was not a time for her to be tough.

Katniss knew this death was her fault. He had pushed her up the ladder for her safety. Finnick was mauled by mutations... because of her. Though she knew he was gone she was still too stubborn to show anybody her emotion. President Snow was now dead. That was all Finnick wanted. Katniss felt that rebuilding the world could be the only way to repay him for his sacrifice.

Annie watched Peeta come with guards over to the raised casket. He closed his eyes and muttered words of sorrow under his breath. He then set down the covered gift he had brought for Finnick. Annie's eyes filled with tears as Peeta pulled the sheet off of an angelic canvas painting of Finnick and Anne lying in a meadow with their new baby girl. Annie was overjoyed. This was the best thing she had left of him. (besides the baby.) It reminded her of her thoughts that were constantly present.

She now lay perfectly still, and engulfed in her numbness. This was her life forever. There would never be a future of Finnick and Anne. She would feel never ending pain and everlasting emptiness in which her strong and handsome Finnick Odair had once filled...

_**Authors note: I do not own the Hunger Games nor do I own the song "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift featuring The Civil Wars.**_

"_**Safe and sound" **_

_**I remember tears streaming **_

_**Down your when I said **_

_**I'll never let you go**_

_**When all those shadows**_

_**Almost killed you light**_

_**I remember you said**_

"_**Don't leave me here alone."**_

_**But all that's dead and**_

_**Done and past, tonight**_

_**Just close your eyes, the**_

_**Sun is going down**_

_**You'll be all right; no one**_

_**Can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light, you**_

_**And I'll be safe and sound**_

_***instrumental***_

_**Don't you dare look out your**_

_**Window; darlin' everything's **_

_**On fire**_

_**The war outside our **_

_**Door keeps raging on**_

_**Curl up to this lullaby**_

_**Even when the music's gone, gone…**_

_**Oooh, oooh, oh (x2)**_

_**Just close your eyes,**_

_**You'll be all right **_

_**Come morning light, you**_

_**And I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Oooh, oooh, ooh (x3)**_

_**~PeetaLuver98**_


End file.
